


【带卡】公义中必有慈爱

by bupleuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2020/7/17
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 59





	【带卡】公义中必有慈爱

Summary：战后生子带球跑（？

随便看看

我对那个男人的印象，源自火之国一个早秋的傍晚。那时我刚刚放学，又因为是插班生，暂时没有任何社团接纳，只能一人怏怏回家。路过三条街开外的商区时，想起父亲今天给我的零花钱还有剩余，索性找了家甜品店坐进去，既能大饱口福，又省得回去太早被他嘲笑。我时常认为学生与职员在社交上的痛苦是共通的：在被世俗界定条件的前提下，评判个人能力的准则常常单一又乏味——至少我认为不该拿一个人的回家时间来判断他合群与否。

引起我注意的是那条淡紫色的围巾。按理说，如今刚过9月，这套装束似乎有些不合时宜。但他只是很安静地坐着，脸上没有一滴汗珠，清清爽爽，目光打量着桌上的一张纸，面庞显出一丝苦恼的迟疑。好奇心令我伸着头飞速瞟了一眼，发现那是一张平平无奇的地图，描绘着附近几个街区的结构。

喔，外地人。

我很快明白。怀抱着百分之四十的同情与百分之六十的热心，我主动朝他搭话：“您好，需要帮助吗？”

他像受惊一般弹动了一下，这才缓缓将头转过来。那是一张很温和的脸，留着一头蓬松的亚麻色短发，微卷的刘海下露出深邃的眼窝与鼻梁，下半部分掩入围巾，搭上那件宽大的呢子大衣，让我想起邻居家那条漂亮的大型犬，摸上去松软又温热。

“呃，我迷路了。”他倒是爽快地说了出来，眼睛眨了眨，换上一张柔软动人的笑脸，“xx酒店，你知道怎么走么……”

“当然知道！”我凑过去打量他的地图，闻到一股若有若无的熟悉香味，“您这张地图好像是旧版的，这条街走不通啦，得绕一段路。”

“真是帮大忙了。”他如释重负般吐出一口气。我挠了挠头：“举手之劳。”

很快，他同我告别，起身离开了这家甜品店。方才他坐过的位置前还摆着一杯融化了一半的芭菲，和我是同款，上面洒满了红豆，看起来根本没动过几口。想来他大约是为了蹭个座位才进入这家店，遇上我倒也算好运。

时间尚早，我专心致志地解决面前的奶糕，间或百无聊赖地望向窗外街道上来往的人群。然而，那条特立独行的围巾却再度映入我的视野。围巾的主人状似迷茫地左右环顾了片刻，很快对上了我的目光，隔着玻璃兴冲冲地朝我挥了挥手，向着店里小跑过来。

“抱歉抱歉，”他嘴里说着抱歉的话，语气倒是听不出丝毫诚恳的歉意，“这里真是太热闹了，我实在是分不清……”

我感到疑惑：他口中的那家酒店可是这个城区的地标性建筑啊，入住的都是一些达官权贵，没道理这么难找。虽说如此，助人为乐的天性使然，我还是咽下最后一口奶糕，对他说，好吧，那我带你去。

“啊，会不会太麻烦了？”

我摇摇头，他又道：“回去晚了家里人不会说你么？”

犹豫了一下，我想起父亲那神出鬼没的能力和暴躁的脾气，看了他一眼，还是迟疑着摇了摇头。

“那就好。”他朝我笑，眼睛眯起像一轮月牙，接着伸手替我打开甜品店的大门。我带着他横穿了两条街区，找到了那栋金碧辉煌的大楼。大堂里，他冲我道谢，说是无论如何要给我一些谢礼。我连番拒绝他的好意，却被拦着不让走。但我态度坚决，他无计可施，只能给我留了一个电话号码，告诉我他叫斯坎儿，是一名摄影师，有需要请务必联系，他一定会鼎力相助。

“好吧。”我将那张写着号码的便签随便折了一下揣进兜里。他仍然笑眯眯的，又问我，平时也会这样帮助别人吗？

“会吧。”我漫不经心地说，在心里计算了一下父亲回家的时间。他伸手摸了摸我的头：

“真是个好孩子，”他道，“以后不要这样做了。”

内轮带人，我的父亲，在我8岁生日那天堂而皇之地告诉我他是一名在逃罪犯，同时举办了那年的第六次搬家作为我的生日礼物。好在由于他那奇怪的能力，搬家并不显得艰难，也只是经他伸手抹两下，便能将我连同一堆破烂家具从地球的东边送到西边。

12岁这年，我随他搬回火之国。这是一个四季分明的国度，自我有记忆起便在这儿生活过好几年，我非常喜欢。与之前的无数次搬家不同，这次他明确告诉我，他考察许久，认为还是火之国的教育资源最好，而我们也将在这个国家久居，直到我读完书再作打算。

我震惊地瞪大了眼：读书？

“就是中学大学什么的，”他不耐烦地说，“我看那些跟你一样大的小孩都在读书。”

读什么书，我不读书！我立刻反驳：

“你跟我一样大的时候不都已经上战……”

“由不得你！”

他皱起了眉，对我的任性非常不满，在口袋里摸索出一包烟，看了我一眼，又把烟塞了回去。

或许是作为罪犯固有的谨慎，我们时常搬家。而他虽然看起来年轻健壮，却有一头非常刺眼的白发与半副扭曲丑陋的躯体，这使得他如同移动的靶子一般明显。为了避免被人认出，他会买来染发膏，在我的帮助下将头发染成黑色。即便如此，那半张脸上明晃晃的疤痕也实在难以遮盖。虽然迄今为止还没有被人认出，但他仍然十分慎重，不会过多地与人打交道，做的也都是一些我不太了解、他也不允许我了解的工作，而这些工作却又收益颇丰，应付我与他的日常开支绰绰有余。

除此之外，虽然不会刻意显露，但我时常能注意到，我的父亲见多识广，拥有多数如我们这个阶层的普通人难以企及的智慧。这偶尔体现在饭点时对电视里新闻事件的闲谈与家长会后回家对老师的破口大骂里。对于前者，父亲心情好时，会向我指出哪些是冠冕堂皇的遮羞布、哪些是隐介藏形的真材实料，甚至能够预测出某些事件的具体走向；而后者，他则时常嗤之以鼻，嘲讽学校所传授的知识肤浅又无用，规矩的条框束缚孩童的才能。

奇怪的是，他仍然非常坚决地认为我应当去上学。我知道他曾是一名忍者，而当我对忍者学校表现出兴趣时，他又不太高兴，罔顾我的意愿强行将我送进了普通学校。为此我曾和他大闹了一场，以绝食抗议。可他无动于衷，丢下一句爱吃不吃，便出门忙自己的事了。

综上所述，内轮带人就是这样一名父亲，他严苛而独断，做事从不顾及我的想法，凡事只要他认为正确，那么我就别无选择，但又有什么办法呢。他毕竟是我的父亲。

当我打开家门时，我的父亲已经回来了。玄关处散落着他的鞋，我弯腰将它们摆好，向屋里走去。厨房飘来咖喱的香味，大约是他在做饭。这也是他为数不多的优点之一——同样是凭借他那特殊的能力，无论身处何处，只要有时间，他每天都会尽量赶回来替我做一餐饭。我喊了他一声，他用木铲敲敲锅，算是应了一句。打开电视，新闻里开始播放本市的焦点时事，最近路上绿化做得好很多，似乎是有大人物即将来访。

看起来今天他并不怎么忙，替我做好饭后没有立刻离开，而是在我对面坐了下来。饭桌上，他简单地问了问我在学校的情况，我一一作答。而他似乎格外关心我与同学之间的相处，我不好意思对他如实言明不曾加入任何社团的现状，只好胡编乱造，摸到口袋里的那张便签灵机一动，告诉他我加入了摄影部。

“唔，那该给你买台相机了。”他沉吟片刻，“有看中的吗？或者这周末我陪你去商场逛逛。”

我没想到他会认真，只好咳了一声，告诉他我们社团比较反传统，大家坚持使用手机摄影。他用怀疑的眼光打量了我片刻，慢吞吞道：

“不会是那种偷拍女人裙底的……”

“什么啊！”我愤然打断他的话。他又阴恻恻地威胁：“如果敢干出这种人渣行径，就给我小心你的皮吧，臭小子。”

作为一名罪犯，他在某些事上却有着坚定的道德原则。我从小被他一路揍过来，有很深的心理阴影，因此这种威胁对我来说倒是非常管用。至今我都记得，某段时间我们穷困潦倒，路边便利店的小孩捏住一块昂贵的巧克力，耀眼的锡箔纸正从他手中层层剥落，露出其下香甜甘苦的糖块。我馋得不行，他不肯给我买，我便趁他不注意潜入便利店偷了一盒，可还没来得及送进嘴里就被他逮住狠狠揍了一顿，又拎着我向那便利店的主人道歉，付了双倍的价钱。

对方破口大骂，他皱着眉鞠躬，一声不吭。我吓呆了，忘记了哭泣，眼泪和鼻涕糊在脸上被风吹干。当晚他却将我裹在斗篷里，利用他那诡异的空间能力走进一家赌场，顺理成章地切牌、出千，又在兑换掉筹码后神不知鬼不觉地溜了出去。打开斗篷，除了那些赢得的钞票，战利品还囊括了十来只钱包。他将钱抽出来，打量了一下那些包，告诉我这也能卖个好价钱，

那时我口无遮拦、天真烂漫。鉴于他从没告诉过我他成为罪犯的缘由，我便问他，你是因为偷窃进的监狱吗，他并没有生气，而是非常少见地笑了，先是纠正我他并没有进过监狱，然后又告诉我，继续猜。

为什么不能告诉我呢？我很费解，又十分失望——不管怎么说，我是他唯一的孩子，而一个孩子凭什么被剥夺了解父亲的权利呢？他不答，变戏法般摸出一盒巧克力，成功堵住了我满嘴的问题。

一天后，我在床头看到了一只崭新的纸盒，打开后顿时一个头两个大——盒子里赫然是一台相机，除了套机自带的镜头，他甚至多买了两只一看就非常贵的镜头和一台脚架。我用手机搜了搜这些东西的价格，顿时倒吸一口凉气，冲到他房间里推醒他。他有起床气，今天大约又是凌晨才回来，被吵醒后哑着嗓子让我滚出去，我不依不饶地让他退货，告诉他我实在不需要这么贵重的设备。

“给你你就收着。”他极为不耐烦地把我的手挥开，翻身埋进里被子里，“会从你的零花钱里扣的，现在，闭嘴转身滚出去。”

别无他法，我只得自己解决了早餐，独自向学校走去。课间，我向隔壁的同学打听，绝望地得知我们学校居然并没有摄影部存在。不幸闻此噩耗，接下来整整一天我都愁眉不展，一想到如果被父亲识破这次骗局我就冷汗涔涔，回忆起以前抓到我说谎话时他大发雷霆的样子，心中不由得分外恐惧。

也正是在这天的放学路上，我又遇到了那个男人。他仍是那套装束，手里拿着一台相机，正全神贯注地对准路边的一丛木槿。我礼节性地冲他打招呼，他直起身望向我，露出一个恰到好处的惊喜表情。

“真巧啊。”他问，“刚放学吗？”

“嗯。”我无精打采地踢了一下路边的石子，无意去应付这个怪人，可他却非常不识趣，先是说他最近在这座城市采风，又向我询问哪里有比较合适的地点。我随口向他推荐了几个景区，他摇摇头，一本正经地说他的摄影主题偏向人文，希望能深入进最“城市”的那部分城市去。

这可超出我的理解阈值了。我露出了一个费解的表情，他却笑了笑，话锋一转，问我要不要去吃甜品，权当上次引路的谢礼。

我哪有这个心情，只是胡乱摇摇头，谢绝了他的好意。似乎是终于察觉出我心情不佳，这次他没有强求，而是非常礼貌地请求与我同行一段路。我想了想，没有拒绝，他便不紧不慢地走到了我的身边。途中，他问我几岁，又聊了些普通的话题，称赞这个城市的环境实在是非常好，在我无情揭露出这是为即将到来的五代目火影访问而临时抱的佛脚后，他露出一个若有所思的笑容，突然问我是不是不开心。

“有这么明显吗？”我闷闷不乐地说。他道：“都快写在脸上啦！”

“为什么不开心呢？”他问，“是学校里发生了什么吗？”

“不是啦……”我鼓着腮帮，盯着他那张看起来善解人意的脸思忖了片刻，心中莫名升起一种奇异的期待，不由自主地便将发生的事和盘托出。他耐心听完，仍以那副温和的样子评价道，你的父亲对你很好呢。

我撇了撇嘴，一股意料之中的失望弥漫开来，正打算随意应付两句扯开话题，却听他又道：

“不过不管怎么说，我觉得他都该尊重一下你的意志，当然，我也不是鼓励你撒谎……虽然你这么做我也能理解，你是怕你父亲担心嘛。”他顿了顿，“也许他该多听听你的想法，毕竟在我们那个年代，12岁已经相当大了。”

这倒是新奇。我第一次从一位成年人嘴里听到这样的评价。关于我父亲的专横，我曾极少数地与一些同样是获得我帮助的人们诉说过，得到的答复无非是亲切指责我的任性，告诉我以他们的角度来看，我的父亲已经为我付出了很多，而我理应尽量体贴这样一位替我劳心劳力的可怜单身男人。我委屈却无从诉说，事实上我完全能理解他们的观点，却不懂为何他们不肯放下成年人的傲慢，站到我的角度替我稍作考量。

想到这里，这个奇怪的男人不禁令我产生了一些莫名的好感。我捏紧了书包带子，忍不住追问：“那你觉得我该怎么办？”

“这个嘛……”他想了想道，“我觉得你最好还是跟他说实话，他大约不会责罚你。如果实在担心，就先告诉你的母亲……”

我苦笑一声，没有接话。

“噢，抱歉。”他怔愣了一瞬，看起来有些吃惊，但没有过多询问。我暗自松了一口气。不过，他仍然坚持我应该实话实说。我告诉他我会考虑。很快，我们来到了一个十字路口，我挥了挥手，打算同他在此分别。临别前，他问我是否能留下一张照片以作纪念。我爽快地应了下来。随着咔哒的快门脆响，一段萍水相逢的缘分被载入一台机器中，记录下我同他，斯坎儿，一位陌生摄影师的友谊。

除此之外，虽然这么说很遗憾，但这段友谊大约也将同我曾经无数段普通的友谊一般无意义、无价值，结局不过是很快被遗忘至尘沙。毕竟我是内轮带人的儿子，而内轮带人是一名在逃罪犯。我们如同候鸟一般时刻面临着无规律的迁徙，除了彼此，又能与谁建立长久的联系呢？思及至此，我下定决心将对父亲诚实。毕竟在这个世界上，他只剩我，而我也只有他。

事实证明，单纯的臆测无法改变经验积累出的推断。坦白后，父亲并未如同斯坎儿所说一般对我从宽处理，而是如我预料一般沉下脸，可奇怪的是，他愤怒的来源并非欺骗本身，反而更在乎我没有加入任何社团这一事实。而对于作为导火索的那只相机，他却表现得不甚在意，像是完全忘了有这回事。当我再次提出退货的建议时，他也只是漫不经心地说，留着吧，又厉声让我保证会与同学好好相处，不要给他捅出什么麻烦的篓子。

父命难违。第二天，我只得积极与同学交流，询问是否有哪些社团适合我加入。被告知大部分热门社团目前已经停止招新，而剩下的一些冷门社团我又实在提不起兴趣。随着放学时间的临近，我思忖着告诉父亲我加入了归宅部有几成的可信度，一边实在想不明白他为什么要强迫我和这些人好好相处。可当我抬起头，校门口却出现了一个熟悉的身影，好巧不巧，那竟又是斯坎儿。

他身型高挑又装扮奇特，在人群之中非常显眼，又因为那俊逸的面部轮廓，即使下半张脸依旧掩在围巾里，也引得路过的女学生脸红着偷瞄。虽然离得很远，他却敏捷地捕捉到我的身影，冲我热情地挥手，引得路人纷纷侧目。别无他法，我只好向他走去。他朝我笑，说是无论如何还是想好好感谢一下我。我一时无言，不明白仅仅是引路这样的举手之劳为何能引得他记挂这么多天。不过，由于我也不想太早回家接受父亲的诘问，便欣然接受了他的邀请，同他一起向上次的那家甜品店走去。

他似乎对我的事关心有加，询问昨天与父亲的矛盾是否得到解决。我道，虽然说了实话，但他仍是发了脾气，昨晚都不怎么愿意理我。听到这里，斯坎儿却露出一个苦笑。我以为他是为自己错误的支招而懊悔，连忙补充，我父亲气来得快去得也快，过两天他就会继续同我一起抱怨日渐增长的红豆糕价格啦。

斯坎儿又笑了一下。这里不得不说的是，虽然他表现出温文尔雅的样子，眼角常带笑意，但或许是因为孩童敏锐的天性，我却隐约能感到那笑容仅浮于表面，掩盖着眼底更为复杂的情绪。然而不等我细究，他又举起那只相机，调弄了一下，对着路边的景色按下快门，见我盯着他，便将相机递给我，又问道，想试试吗？

神使鬼差地，我接下了那只沉重的相机。斯坎儿耐心地教我辨识按键，又帮我把参数调好。我郑重其事地举着相机，小心翼翼地选择了一束花、一只猫和一片橙红的晚霞，拍下三张照片才递还给他。他仔细地翻了翻，突然问我对摄影是否有兴趣。

“啊，还好吧……”我结结巴巴的，不知他对我的作品是否满意。又听他说：“反正你父亲送给你的相机也不会退掉了，与其让它闲置，不如拿来做点更有意义的事吧。”

斯坎儿把围巾往下扯了一些，露出了那神秘的下半张脸。他对我道：“要不要跟我学摄影？”

我看着他，注意到他的嘴角有一滴很浅的痣。他眯起眼睛，这是我第一次在他的脸上见到如此完整的笑容。于是我回答：

“如果你给我点最大杯的抹茶芭菲……”

这天开始，斯坎儿成为了我课后的摄影导师。而我则担任他的私人导游，带他逛遍了熟知的大街小巷。他向我表达谢意，每天都会送给我一些稀奇古怪的小玩具，据说是他游历各国所得。在听说我对忍者十分感兴趣后，他挑了挑眉，在第二天送给我一套基础忍具，甚至还亲自为我演示了使用方法——那柄苦无在他的指间灵活地来回转动，在他抛出第二支的一瞬间被掷出去，我都来不及看清它们飞翔的轨迹，第二支苦无便被串着尾翼死死钉在树上。我目瞪口呆，却见他的手已经漫不经心地又插回了口袋里。我看了看他胸前挂着的相机，又看了看那两把被串在一起的苦无，喃喃地问：

“你真的是摄影师吗……”

“骗你干嘛？”他的姿态仍然非常儒雅，“只是小时候为了防身，学过一点点忍者相关的东西啦。那个年代忍者可是十分常见的。”

“真的只是一点点吗？”

“嗯……”他沉吟片刻，“可能还是有个几年吧，不过这点东西对于忍者来说，确实只是皮毛。”

“啊……”

我失望地叹了口气。他似乎是想了想，伸手摸了摸我的头，笑眯眯地向我保证，这个玩法很简单，他一定能教会我。

“真的吗！”我瞬间激动地蹦起来，一把抱住他的腰，生怕他反悔，“真的吗真的吗真的吗！”

“不会骗你的。”

他好温柔啊，反手揽住了我，手从我的头上滑下去，轻轻捏了捏我的脸。我扑在他的大衣里，在他身上闻到一股好闻的气味，像晴朗的冬日在阳光下晒过整整一天的被子，让我不禁深深吸了一口气。不知为何，我突然感到被一种温暖包裹着，像浸泡在最简单、最原始又最通透的热液里……我感到安心，那是与父亲在一起时不同的、放纵又舒缓的宁静。从他身上，我第一次感受到了无限的包容，似乎做错什么都会被原谅、许下什么愿望都会被应许。可到底是为什么、究竟是为什么，会让我对一个认识连一个星期也不到的陌生人产生这样的渴望？

我抱紧了他。抬起头，他正注视着我，目光平静又复杂，如一片似曾相识、暗流涌动的湖泊。但我太开心了，只顾在他怀里撒娇，懒得去细究他的眼神。他很纵容地任由我动作，最后甚至把我扛到了肩膀上。

这天，我拍下了新相机里的第一张照片，一个棕发男人仰起的面庞。照片是俯视角度，有些糊，但我毫不在意。他扛着我一路向前走去，像夕阳里的一艘船。

“你最近好像心情不错。”

这天晚饭的时候，父亲突然这么说。我吓了一跳，意识到自己翘起的嘴角，连忙往嘴里扒饭，否认道，没有没有。

父亲狐疑地注视着我。和斯坎儿不同，我的父亲身上常年弥漫着硫磺、香烟、血液等古怪的味道，我的鼻子很灵，立刻嗅到他身上淡淡的血腥，想来大约是回得很晚，来不及洗澡就忙着给我做饭。

我不忍让他担心，随口说在学校结识了不错的朋友，最近天天放学在一起玩。他没有发表评价，只是简单提醒我交友慎重，别去一些鬼地方胡闹，便解下围裙走向了浴室。

随后的日子里，斯坎儿也如约开始向我传授投掷苦无的秘籍。为此，他甚至停下了采风，只在我不断练习时坐在旁边摆弄他的相机。苦无不算轻，像我这种没有任何底子的初学者连掷出去都要花费一番力气，更别说将它钉在树上。可当我受挫时，斯坎儿又会及时地走过来安慰我，问我要不要休息一下，吃点东西，或者找个地方玩一玩，他可以带我看电影什么的。我很心动，但仍然严肃地拒绝，捡起苦无一遍又一遍地重复那单调乏味的动作。

为了练习精准度，事后，我甚至在阁楼翻出了父亲许久以前买给我的飞镖，在客厅里大张旗鼓地练习起来。父亲坐在沙发里看着新闻啃苹果，似乎有些惊讶，又饶有兴味地偏着头看我投了半晌，没一支进三环。他吃吃地笑出声，又咬了口苹果，才大发慈悲地指出我的方法不对。

“你不要这样站，”他踢了踢我的脚，示意我站稳，“也不要这样拿飞镖……这姿势你是学抽烟了么？扔的时候别软绵绵的，用手臂使劲，手腕去操控，手指稳住别动……对，就是这样。”

他站起来，从背后拢住我，叼着那只咬了一半的苹果，抓着我的手轻轻用力：

“然后……投出去！”

“啪”的一声，那支尖锐的飞镖正中靶心。

我高兴极了，按照他的说法试了试，果然十次有八次都能进三环。他满意地“嗯”了一声，说我还是差了点力道，不过再长大一点就好了，不用太急。

他又问：怎么突然想玩这个了？

我沉浸在习得技巧的喜悦中，想也不想地回答道：啊，因为最近在学掷苦无……

完了。

话一出口我就意识到不对。耳边嚼苹果的咔咔声一瞬间停了。我冒出一头冷汗，僵在原地不敢动，只听父亲又轻声问：学什么？

“……”

我嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，不敢回头看他。他的声音听不出情绪，可作为他的孩子，我非常清楚地明白，这是内轮带人发怒的前兆。

“学、学苦无……”我低着头说，声音小得自己都听不见。父亲笑了一声：

“我怎么不知道这里的学校还教这个？”

我百口莫辩，深知触了他的逆鳞。我的父亲对与忍者相关的一切都讳莫如深，但我在家里却翻出过他很久以前但老照片——那是一张一度撕裂的合照，后来被透明胶粘好，压在杂物箱最底部，照片里，一名金发的男人揽着三名与我年龄相仿的小孩。我凭借发型与五官，依稀能认出戴着防风镜、笑得大大咧咧的那位正是我的父亲，而他们的头上都戴着火之国忍村的标识……如果他曾经确实是一名忍者，那么为什么如今却对此避而不及，甚至连接触都成了一种罪过？

但他从不会向我解释。

见我不说话，他大步上前，夺走我手中的飞镖狠狠地摔在地上，声音完完全全地沉了下来：

“和谁学？”

“……”我吞了口口水，谎言让我的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动，“……学校里的朋友。”

他道：

“你撒谎的时候会咽口水。”

他慢慢地踱着步子向我的房间走去，接着带出了我的书包。我定在原地，眼睁睁地看着他将书包面朝下抖落，书本、笔盒、水杯，相机砸在地上发出沉闷的响声，然后是两支锃光瓦亮的崭新苦无。它们沉重地跌落在那台昂贵的相机上，划出两道深深的刻痕。父亲的眼睛眨都没眨一下。

他捡起其中一支苦无，仔细端详。

“‘学校里的朋友’。”他又笑了一声，“倒是说说，什么样的朋友？”

我抿住嘴唇。父亲将苦无随意地抛出去，那柄货真价实的利器瞬间钉在了飞镖盘的正中心，随着一声脆响，那廉价的玩具四分五裂，塑料碎壳洒了一地，而父亲扔出去的那支苦无却深深嵌进了墙里。

我猛地抬头看向他。意识到他在警告我——又或者说，他在嘲笑我。他在嘲笑我的无能，我为此做出的一切在他眼里无足轻重。

我们静默地在客厅中对视，只有电视里传来新闻播报员一成不变的声音。愤怒攫取我的神经，令我咬得后槽牙咯咯作响。固然我非常明白，自始至终，我的父亲都在一如既往地保护我、爱我，履行他作为一名监护人的职责，但他却从来不肯低下头来听听我的声音。在他的心底，我永远都是那个能为口腹之欲作出偷盗行径的小孩，永远都企盼他的救援、他的接济……他真如爱人一般爱我吗？我毫不怀疑，假如我是一条狗、一只猫，他施予的爱也不会少半分，更不会多半两。我们只需要在他的庇佑下按照他的步调行事，即可获得一块肉、一只球，这是作为动物最简单的快乐，可我是人。

我又想到斯坎儿，终于绝望地意识到，连一个完完全全的陌生人，待我都比他好十分。

我爆发出一声痛苦的呻吟，向玄关跑去，被他一把捉住。他从不吃我这套。片刻，从地板上缓缓延伸出无数根粗粝的藤条，遵循父亲的指示将我捆绑在原地，这是他小时候常拿来惩罚我的魔法。不顾我的挣扎咆哮，我的父亲无比冷静地拿起那只相机，若有所思地顿了顿，按下了相册的开关。那里只有唯一的一张照片，斯坎儿仰起头去看骑在他肩上的我。他在笑，褐色的额发柔软地被我抓乱。

电视里播放着最新的快讯：

……第五代火影千手纲手拟于26日莅临本市参加会议并发表重要讲话，随行人员包括木叶参谋长奈良鹿丸、特别上忍旗木卡卡西，与会人员……据悉，本次会议将商讨六代火影继任相关事宜……

父亲“啪”地关了电视，我仍沉浸在方才的愤怒中，咬着牙不甘示弱地瞪视着他。他长久地望着我，看我的眼神一变再变，最终定格在一道熟悉的目光里。接着，他撤去了那些束缚我的藤条，对我说，明天是最后一天，然后收拾好东西准备搬家。

“我不会跟你走的！”

我大喊，愤恨与反感涌上心头，驱使着我作出逆反的姿态。他深深地看了我一眼，我想了很久，终于忆起这目光为何熟悉：斯坎儿也曾用这样的目光注视着我——他们在看我，却也在看着另一个人。

当夜，父亲不知所踪，奇怪的是他并没有限制我的行动，家门仍能如我所愿自由地打开。我一夜未眠，在清早时从床上跳了起来，头一次迫不及待地想联系斯坎儿。打开手机，我却意识到自己并没有他的联系方式，连我们这么多天来的会面，都是由他一日复一日静静地站在校门口等待我。

我焦躁地思索着，正打算去他下榻的酒店找他，一张被揉烂的便签却轻飘飘地从半空中掉了下来。它似乎被水泡发过又晒干，好在上面的字迹仍能模糊地看清。我无暇顾及它是从哪儿掉下来的，连忙抓住它拨打了上面的电话。

铃声响了好一会儿才被接通，一个低沉的男声慢吞吞地“喂”了一声，我如获至宝，像抓住了最后的救命稻草一般大吼道：“斯坎儿呢，请让斯坎儿接电话！”

那边似乎愣了一下，过了好一会儿，传来椅子拖动、摩挲衣料的声音和几声轻咳，斯坎儿熟悉的声音便在我的耳边响起了。他轻柔地问，怎么啦？

我只感觉嗓子干涩，吞了好几口口水才找到自己的声音：

“……你现在有空吗？有点事想找你商量。”

“呃……”他罕见地犹豫了。我注意到他那边的背景音十分嘈杂，除了人声，还时不时响起交错的快门声。见他不答，我又重复了一遍，语气像要哭出来。他终于动摇了，但还是问我一定要现在吗？

“晚一秒都不行。”我毫不犹豫地回答。他似乎拿我的任性很没辙，让我在我家前面的路口等着，他很快就会到。

挂了电话，我开始往我的小书包里塞东西：换洗的衣物、水杯、雨伞、一点点零食，还有他送我的两支苦无与父亲送我的那台相机。一切收拾完毕，我急匆匆地出了门，赶到路口，他却先到了，正双手插在口袋里发呆。我喊了他一声，他回过神来，看了看我……然后表情一下子变得有些吃惊。

“……你怎么，”他咳了一声，又恢复了常态，“你怎么没上学？”

我没有回答他的话，捏紧了书包带子：

“你之前说过的话，还算数吗？”

他迷惑地看了我一眼。

“教会我苦无的事。”

“噢，当然，”他恍然大悟，又笑眯眯的，“你天资聪颖，只要按我的方法去练习，学起来是很快的，下午我再教你一些细节……”

我打断了他的话：

“——如果我学不会呢？”我急迫地说，突然又停下来，盯着他的眼睛，“……如果我永远都学不会，你会一直教下去吗？”

他不笑了，凝视着我，轻声问：

“是有什么不开心的事吗？”

我摇摇头又点点头：“从明天开始，我不能再见你了。”

他的表情一度变得很复杂，抬起头看了看我的身后——真是奇怪，那里明明空无一物——再次低下头时他神色无虞，说，那真是十分可惜，不过他过两天也要离开了……

“什么时候？”我追问。他顿了一下，还是耐心地回答：27号。

我死死盯着斯坎儿的脸庞。他看起来非常年轻，我并不能准确判断他的年龄，但他是那么的好，对我有问必答、有求必应，仅仅是短短一周的相处，我都无可自拔地沉浸在他的温柔里，令我时常禁不住地想，如果能将这份温柔延续……

我向前迈了一步，拽住他的袖口，颤抖着问：

“……你能带我走吗？”

出乎我意料的是，斯坎儿居然沉默了。

我哆嗦着死死拽住他，犹如拽住一根救命稻草，却被他轻轻拉开。然后他靠近一步蹲下身，很珍重似的摸了摸我，浅灰色的瞳孔映出我迫切的、几乎要哭出来表情，他伸出手礼貌地抱了抱我，紧接着很快放开。

“抱歉。”他说。

我感到难以置信。

“骗子！”我大喊道，不顾路人的惊异，把手里的相机朝他摔去，却被他稳稳地接住，“骗子！骗子！”我重复地怒吼着，又把书包狠狠扔在了地上，但仅这两样东西无法令我泄愤。很快，愤怒化作泪水，从我的眼中夺眶而出。我深信自己遭遇了背叛，滔天的惊愕与怨愤从我的心中喷涌爆发，汇聚成抛弃的屈辱，一瞬间点燃了我。有谁会在乎我？我想，我没有母亲，与一个满嘴谎言的危险控制狂度过人生的前十一年。十一年的人生并未让我增长半分智慧，第十二年，我竟天真地认为自己能够博取一名陌生人的垂爱，而我认识他甚至不过一周……我想我一定是疯了。

我大哭起来，推开斯坎儿试图抱住我的双臂，撒开腿朝来时的方向狂奔。他没有来追我，只是有些无措地站在原地，眼里似乎溢出了一丝痛苦。大概是哭泣耗费了太大精力，还没跑到家我就感觉有些累了，只能一面抽噎一面放慢步伐。公寓就在不远处，可我却像被绊住了步伐，怎么也挪动不了一寸。我想起斯坎儿的怀抱、父亲掷出苦无的手，突然意识到自己怎能这样就放弃呢——我该回去，好好地央求他、恳请他，他那么喜欢我，那么爱我……

——他爱我吗？

等我回到那个十字路口，斯坎儿不见踪影。路边，一个银发的男人戴着口罩，百无聊赖地翻着一本口袋读物，脚边放着我的书包与相机。注意到我的目光，他抬起头冲我打了个招呼，声音懒洋洋的：“哟，小朋友，这些东西是你的吗？”

我终于意识到，斯坎儿，他远比我的父亲更加残忍。

隔天，父亲启动他的空间能力，带我进行了人生的第五十六次迁徙。他第一次告诉我，他的能力叫做神威，不过名字不是他取的，但他觉得还不错。

他似乎在等待我发表意见。我恹恹地提不起劲，无精打采地“哦”了一声。父亲笑起来，一只手抓住我的脸好一顿揉搓，让我高兴点，晚上带我去吃好的。

目的地是水之国，我再一次成为了一名插班生。和同学们聊过之后，我发现同龄人里的忍者爱好者似乎也不少，不过我对忍者却没有以前那么大兴趣了，只是在他们提及时接一接话，很快就跟他们混熟了。

过了大约一年，同学们聊起了火之国忍村首领换代的八卦。据说，那是一个盛产强者的忍村，又向我科普，这次继任的六代目火影是四战的英雄，名叫旗木卡卡西。他们向我出示了手机上六代火影的照片，对这个银发忍者的传奇故事如数家珍，我心不在焉地听着。

又过了两年，为了更好地融入现代文明社会，六代目宣布木叶率先解封，又首次邀请了一批适龄的孩子参观忍者学校，反响不错，据说多多少少解决了近年忍者大量减少的危机。很快，这种方式在五大国推广开来，连我们学校也获得了雾隐村的参观名额，老师将报名函发给我们，鼓励大家多多参与，也算增长见识。

我将那张表格完完整整地读了一遍，然后折成方块，扔进了教室后面的垃圾桶。

Fin.


End file.
